Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper 2
by strong man
Summary: Now married to Julian and Dominck, Princess Annelises had agreed to continue teach her sister how to live like one and all is well though things are not looking bright for Serafina as Midas has returned but she might not expect this from him, he had found the perfect mate named Brutus. Wolfie has yet to meet him but knows Midas quite well and fear that their kittens maybe in danger
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my new story of Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, the very first DVD I ever owned_**

 _ **Description:**_ Through my own prospective, I watched all the movies and narrowed them down to the perfect animal couples EVER  
 ** _  
Pairings:_** Midas/Brutus, Serafina/Wolfie **_(Slash)_**

 ** _Rated:_** K

 ** _Date:_** December 16 2014

Two years passed, It was a bright morning at the castle, the sun reflected through the window, hitting the bed causing Princess Anneliese to wake up from an amazing dream. She stretched her arms out. "Ahh, a perfect day" She said sitting up in the bed on her knees smiling until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said gracefully and it opened, it was Erica happy to see her sister then Anneliese got out of her bed. "Erika, I'm so glad that your up" She said hugging her, she hugged back then let go

"I can't believe we can really be sisters" She said excitedly. "I know isn't it amazing" Annelises said and both laughed then sat on the bed until Wolfie and Serafina came in together with their kittens and they jumped up on their laps.

"Well, good morning to you" Erika said holding her cat who barked in delight causing her to giggle then placed her down on the floor. "I hope you slept well Serafina" Annelises said who stroked her back making her purr before jumping down, a kitten meowed and Wolfie nuzzled him until the two sisters got up from the bed.  
Olivine, the maid walked in after departing from Erika's room.

"I'm here to make Annelises's bed" She said causing the sisters to exit and the cats followed behind them, "We better go see our mother" She said. Olivine sighed as she went to tidy the bed for the princesses next slumber "Right, just hold on" Erika said while Annelises headed on.

"Wolfie, take your kittens and wait in my room please" She said before catching up with her. Wolfie and his half went into their basket to sleep then Serafina took her half and went to try to find Prince Julian and Dominick.

 _Note that this was their choice to make and they agreed but they have not separated._

Queen Genevieve was already up, well rested and sitting on her throne, another maid named Marietta came in with a tray with a cup of tea and offered the queen some but she kindly said "Thank but I'm good" She said with a smile. Marietta bowed before going away to put up the tray and most likely drink the tea herself before putting it up too. Prince Julian cleared his throat o get then queen's attention so she faced the door awaiting to see her daughters.

"My queen, may I introduce Princess Annelises and Princess Erika" He said before he opened the door like a true gentleman. Both sisters walked the aisle but while Erika had gotton to be part of the kingdom, she still falls but tried again but since she lives in a castle, Anneliese can teach her, Julian only showed her what's in the book.

"Keep your balance" Erika said repeating it to herself and breathed out then once they made it, Genevieve got up from her throne to hugged her daughters.  
"I assure you two slept well" She said after parting. "Yes mother" Annelises said until Serafina and the kittens ran straight too Prince Julian making him kneel down and picked up one of the kittens.

"Erika, what do you say we go outside for some fresh air" Her sister said and she looked at her and smiled "That would be excellent" She said back but both looked at their mother.

"Well go on" The Queen said and they both curtsied before going out to the courtyard, Julian decided to go with them for protection, the kitten was still in his hands and Serafina was beside him.

Outside was a big surprise waiting, only Annelises knew and she wanted for her sister to meet someone very familiar. It was Maltha standing at the entrance smiling with open arms.  
"Bertie" She said to her and hugged her then parted "What are you doing here? "This handsome man kindly gave me a tour of the castle" She explained. "It's true" Dominick said approaching the three and his hand rest of her shoulder.

"Well since your here...mind joining us for some relaxation? Annelises said. "That would be absolutely lovely" She said smiling and the three of them all shared a hug together before parting.  
Serafina noticed one kittle was missing and alerted her owner.

"Could you two give me a minute? She said to her sister and her friend but they just laughed then went to look for the missing kitten until all five heard something was rattling in the bushes and the two men told their wives to stay back before pulling out their swords.  
Serafina's kitten suddenly ran to cuddle with his mother, looking scared.

"Oh my...I hope your poor kitten isn't hurt" Martha said seeing his reaction.  
Just then, Midas and Brutus came out nuzzling each other but seeing Midas in the flesh made Seraifina hiss cause she wasn't afraid anymore. Brutus standing front of the poodle, growling.

Princess Annelises and her sister noticed the poodle and it was Preminger's but she smiled cause he wasn't twice as evil as his master was.  
Olivine stepped outside to alert the group that breakfast is awaiting before going back inside.

Erika and Annelises's stomach started growling "So much for our walk" Erika said looking disappointed but her sister told her that they can start after they had something to eat making both laugh, the two boys was already going inside.

"I guess I should go now" Bertie said walking away back to the village but Erika stopped her by grabbing her hand forcing her to turn around.  
"Please, you don't have to go" She said feeling disappointed herself. "Yeah, you've just come a long way...the least you could do it have some breakfast with us" She said begging.  
Bertie put a hand on her chin thinking about this then in a split second responded on a positive note. "Great, I can't wait for you to meet my family" Annelises said smiling and they laughed before going in at once but Serafina continued to hiss at the dog who continued to growl.

This took a pretty long time to get every single detail & personality's in children form, more like a week but I finally got in put down and let me tell you that it was pretty tough.

If you wanna see more and how Midas and Brutus got together this it'll be in the next chapter, you won't regret it either.

 ** _Ownership goes to their rightful owners except for the names Olivine and Marietta.  
Brutus is from the film, Barbie and the three Musketeers, I thought he would make a perfect mate._**


	2. Unfitting Reunions

**_This is my second chapter of_** _ **Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper 2** _

**_Pairings:_** Anneliese/Julian, Erika/Dominick Midas/Brutus, Serafina/Wolfie **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

As they approached the guards, the two tipped their hats to the princesses and princes, allowing them to pass but when they saw the peasant, they exited her out from the rest but Anneliese turned with her with her carefree-smile "It's okay, Thermos" She said. "You sure, is she a friend? He asked standing his spear back up as well as his buddy, Alexandros.

"Yes, she's with us" Erika said after her sister and they released her but now before she tried to curtsy though Erika went by her side "Here, watch me" she whispered to her friend's ear as she gave her a demonstration of how to

She smiled as she turned back to the guards and tried it herself. The queen walked to the four and Prince Julian cleared his throat alerting the princesses then they turned around. "Mother, I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend of Erikas." Anneliese said showing the peasant.

Bertie turned around "Your Majesty' She said doing her curtsy with a smile. "You must be the friend of Erika? Genevieve said kindly. "Yes, your daughter invited me" She explained.

"Is this true, darling? She turned to her daughter "Yes" She said with both hands behind her back. The queen turned back to the peasant "Welcome to my castle" she said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bertie" She said. "Excuse me, your majesty but the food is getting cold" Dominick said stepping in after apologizing for his intrusion. "Thanks" She said before turning and walking with Dominick to the table. Bertie turned to the princesses and they reviewed her posture. "It's an improvement but take my advice, Julian here used to torture me.

Bertie smiled and Julian turned to her causing her to set eyes on him "I promise, I won't let you down" He said bowing then Anneliese walked to her sister and whispered in her ear. "Well, we have to go get dressed for breakfast 'Erika said and the two departed to their rooms.

"Madam, allow me to escort you to my studies" He said walking "If you please follow me" She smiled and followed him, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment but it was sure one hundred present better then have worked for that awful Madame Carp.

* * *

Wolfie and Brutus were still growling at each other until poodle quickly got in between them "Wait a minute" He shouted causing both to stop "Midas, we thought you'll be in jail with Preminger" Serafina said.

"Well I'm not, apparently the guys let me go cause you and your hybrid mutt knocked my golden tooth" He walked slowly to her but she hissed then Brutus spoke "You two know each other? He walked to them.

"Know them, don't make me laugh" The poodle said after scoffing "I perfectly despise them" He growled at them "What're you two doing in the bushes? Serafina asked standing beside her mate.

"It's none of your business? Midas shouted to her. "Let's go Midas" Brutus said "Leave these pesky cats" He left. "We're meet again sooner or later" He warned with a smirk before turning and walked like a diva, catching up to his mate.

"Did he hurt you" Serafina said as her and Wolfie looked at their kitten *I'm okay* He said then the couple looked at each other and smiled "We should get inside, before they come back" She said thinking of the kittens safety.

"Yeah, we don't wanna run into them again" He said after and Serafina bit down on the kitten's fur, picked him up then both walked back inside.

* * *

"Okay, why don't we try something easy, shall we' Julian said handling a book and gave it to Bertie "Now place the book on your head, keep straight and remember to balance" He said giving details.

"I don't know about this" She said looked at the book "Let me show you what I'm talking about" He said taking another book and placed it on his head then walked slowly "See, keeping my balance" He said in the corner on his eyes then stopped.

"Now, it's your turn" He said putting his book back on the table. "Okay" she gulped "here goes nothing' She placed the book gently in her head ad slowly started to walk but soon lost her balance and fell to the floor.

Julian rushed to help her up "You okay, madam? He asked. "I'm sorry but, I was in that shack for so long that I barley have any experience' She sadly admitted "Bertie, you don't have to know this at you first try, Erika stayed a whole night but she still tried her best.

"That's different, Erika was trying to stall to save the kingdom" She said. "That's true and I didn't even recognize her until Preminger pet poddle pulled off her wig" He chuckled.

Bertie breathed deeply "Okay, let's try again" She said seriously after he filled her with confidence. "That's the spirit" He happily said and they kept going. Meanwhile, Erika opened the door to her room and the kittens ran up to her. "Hello" She kneeled down and patting each of their heads before standing up then going to her closet to find a proper dress.

Her sister was doing the same thing as her "Hmmm, what to where? She asked herself.

 _ **Though I have no schedule planning, I will say that I'm just a regular person who uploads randomly meaning that you never know when I'm gonna post or not but I'm happy cause I', jobless now so I have loads of free time.**_

 ** _I'm seriously thinking of making the next chapter all about Madas_ _and_** _ **Brutus cause there such a cute couple.**_

 ** _Thermos and Alexandros are the two names I created._**


	3. Perfume Is The Perfect Gift

**_This is my third chapter of The_** **Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper**

Description: **All about Midas Brutus, there may be some major drama cause I'm about to reveal Jacques in this who seems to take an interest the poodle which makes him go onto protective mode.**

 **Pairings:** Anneliese/Julian, Erika/Dominick, Midas/Brutus, Serafina/Wolfie **(Slash)**

 **Rated:** K

Midas was walking the streets of the village, looking around to find some perfume "Brutus will defiantly love the perfume I picked out" He was sure of himself then saw in the distance, a wheel cart that belongs to Sunet.

She was gifting others to try a sample of her perfume, but no one is buying. A couple passed "Excuse me, would you like to try a sample? She showed them, the wife kindly denied and the couple went on with their kid.

The poodle smiled thus his tail wagging and walked on up to the owner then barked causing her to look down. "Oh, would you like to try some? She asked. He jumped up on his hind legs.

She chuckled "Okay" She sprayed some onto his fur then waited for him to smell himself, He jumped up on her dress again and licked her cheek. "You like it? She asked.

Midas nodded and went off away from then walked to show his boyfriend until he jumped into some other dog. "Oh, I'm so sorry...are you okay ma chérie? The Jack Russel shook himself off after getting up from the ground.

Midas got up "Mind watching where your going next time? He said. "I greatly apologize, let me make it up to you" He felt bad and bowed his head then walked closer.

"Uh, ever heard of personal space? Midas said, backing his head and he sniffed him a little. "Ahhh, grape mixed with rasberries and blueberries" He got through with the sniffing and sighed.

"Hmmm, you like the perfume? He guessed. "It's okay, but my owner is in prison and I wanna get it for my mate" He was shocked. Jacques tried to show affection to this lovely "Allow my master to buy it for you" He said. "Jacques, there you are" Marie-Alecia ran to him and picked him up.

The Jack Russell turned his head and whimpered. "What's wrong? She asked, looking into his eyes then he winked at him after she looked at the woman selling perfume bottles.

"Maybe your dog would like try a sample" Sunet gave her a spray on her other hand and she smelled, taking in the scent. "Thay's sweet...do I smell raspberry and blueberry? She asked.

"Yes, would you like to buy a bottle? She asked. "Well, I have been wanting to have something new for my collection" Marie Alecia put her pet down on the ground again to get out her wallet.

Jacques walked beside and sat down then Marie told him it's time to go" She walked away "I guess this is goodbye for now" Jacques said "Perdon me, but we have yet to introduce ourselves "My name is Jacques Roussel" He smiled.

"I'm Midas" The poodle said and the other dog began his flirt "We must meet again" He stool up on his hind legs, grabbed the poodles's paw and kissed the top then placed it down.

Midas was feeling he was cheating and wanted to get far away "this guy is a major creep" He thought. That's not even the worst part of it, Brutus would be so mad, but still...he's so fancy, a real gentleman.

""It was nice getting to know you, but I must be going now" He hurried away. "Wait, ma chérie" He ran up to him "Promise me that you'll see me again cause your very beautiful" He smooth-talked him.

Midas gulped and tried to speak until his mate showed up "There you are" Brutus ran up to him and saw that his mate was feeling uncomfortable. He showed his teeth while moving his head up to the romantic dog. "What's your name? He asked, demandingly.

"I am Jacques Roussel" He said. "Well, if you ever catch you coming near my lover again" He was so filled with rage. Jacques was relived that his owner called out to him.

"I must go" He said " I bid you adieu, Midas" He walked on off. "I was looking for you" He said then smelled something sweet "wow, is that perfume? "Yes, a lady stayed some on me cause it was my idea" He explained.

Brutus smiled "That's the sweetest thing "they walked closer to each other and nuzzled. Now parted, Brutus highly considered having a litter of puppies of two so he told him about his goal cause he loved him very much.

Suddenly Wolfie was walking to get some fresh air, he inhaled and exhaled "It's nice to get away from Serafina for a while" He bent his front down until he saw a shadow that belonged to Midas.

"Well, if it isn't the hybrid" Brutus said, mocking him. The cat just rolled his eyes "it's good to see you too" He said sarcastically. "Anyway, what's you doing out here? He asked.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you, just wanna get some air is all. Midas scoffed "Whatever cause we're going to have puppies" He rolled his eyes back. "Puppies? He raised an eye-brow.

"Yes, we want to have the same treatment you" Midas claimed. "Not that we're jealous" Brutus said after his mate. "Well, if your gonna start a family, you're gonna need help.

"Why would you help us? Midas growling. "Trust me, I'm street smart so I can guide you" He walked around them and stopped. "I can relate to that" Brutus said and sat on his butt.

"Since I'm an outcast, I guess I could use advice" He thought and sat down as well

* * *

 ** _I'm unsure if Jacques was trying to get under Midas's skin or anger Brutus, but guy is like magnet with his looks._** ** _Having this play out will be complicated though I tackled harder then this._**

 ** _I think we suffered enough, shall we get back to royalty? I rarely do crossover stories here, but it more then meets the eye cause I go all out. I've seen every Barbie princess movie so this'll be a piece of cake._**


End file.
